Shawn Greene (Comic Series)
Shawn Greene is a character first encountered in Issue 11 of The Walking Dead and is Hershel's eldest son and also the brother of Maggie, Billy, Lacey, Arnold, and the twin sisters, Rachel and Susie. Character Post-Apocalypse Shawn went scavenging for supplies in suburban Atlanta when he encountered a man named Lee Everett and a little girl he found in a tree house, Clementine. Shawn brought the two back to his father's farm, where Hershel was also keeping a family of three. Shawn told Hershel that he needed to work on the perimeter around the farm to keep walkers out. The family that was staying at the farm's son, Kenny Jr., or Duck, asked if he could help. Shawn told him he could be the "foreman". Duck sat on the tractor but accidentally activated it, crushing Shawn's leg. Walkers broke down the barrier and devoured him. A few days afterward, Shawn reanimated, but Hershel could not bring himself to kill him. Instead, he stored Shawn in the barn after his zombified-self attempted to attack his family. Hershel then began to place other friends and neighbors into the barn, believing a cure was forthcoming. When Rick Grimes and his group arrived at the farm, Rick confronted Hershel about his belief, telling him that no cure was coming. During target practice, Mr. Thompson, a neighbor of Hershel, walked into the line of fire. Hershel took him and attempted to put him into the barn, but the walkers broke through the door. Shawn then bit Arnold on the shoulder, killing him. Death Killed By *Zombies *Kenny Jr. (Indirectly) Shawn was bitten by multiple zombies on his neck and other parts of his body. Shawn reanimated a few days afterwards. In the game, he was killed by Kenny Jr. when he accidentally started a tractor up, pinning Shawn. *Hershel Greene (Zombified) As he feasts on Arnold's flesh, Shawn is shot in the head by Hershel when he realizes that his son will never again be a normal human being. Following his death, he was buried on a patch of land on the farm, and a funeral was held for all three Greene children lost in the accidental release. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shawn has killed: *Arnold Greene (Infected) Relationships Patricia Patricia and Shawn had a basic friendship, all though Shawn had already turned and locked in the barn before Rick and the group had arrived there was no interaction shown but Patricia was seen grieving at his funeral after he had been put down by Hershel. Also Shawn was mentioned by Patricia when she was telling Hershel the people she missed. Hershel Shawn and Hershel had a basic father-son relationship, After Shawn was killed Hershel could not kill Shawn after he had reanimated and instead locked him in the barn hoping there was a part of Shawn still alive and that he would get better. After Shawn bit Arnold on the neck Hershel tearfully shot both sons saying "I'm Sorry" Hershel was devastated and almost committed suicide. Maggie Shawn and Maggie were never seen interacting due to the fact Shawn had been killed and had reanimated before Rick's group arrived at the farm but it is assumed they had a basic brother-sister bond, Maggie was seen distraught at the barn attack which resulted in the deaths of Lacey, Arnold and a reanimated Shawn. Also Maggie is seen crying at the threes funeral. Appearances Comic Series Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 10: What We Become Trivia *He was the first of the Greene family to be bitten and reanimate. *Shawn plays a role in the The Walking Dead Video Game. The circumstances of his death are depicted therein. *Shawn was one of four characters introduced as walkers in the Comic Series, the others being Penny Blake, Mike, and Terry. Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Greene, Shawn Category:Undeads